1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a firing device or explosive actuator. In particular, it is an explosive actuator for tail fin launched weapons which rely on gas pressure to eject them safely from aircraft delivering the ordnance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of using a firing mechanism with locking ball spring and actuating pin is well known and has been used for several decades. Ideally, the use of a spring-loaded actuating pin simply requires that the actuating pin be pulled back until the force of the spring is sufficient that, when released, the actuating pin is propelled forward with sufficient thrust to serve as a detonating pin. Previous patents have used metal balls or other objects connected to a lanyard to avoid jamming of the lanyard while it was being pulled from a non-linear or in-line direction. The goal was to reduce friction rubbing of cable or lanyard to provide a smooth, predictable actuating force to trigger a release mechanism. Traditionally, lanyards were actually pulled by the pilot himself or by the bombardier while flying the plane.
The advent of modern ordnance has led to different criteria for determining the safest and most reliable way of releasing ordnance from aircraft. For non-self-propelled ordnance, it is sometimes desirable to use a tail fin actuator. The tail fins of the ordnance are retracted to facilitate loading problems on the delivery aircraft. After the ordnance is clear of the delivering aircraft, the tail fins are extended and locked in place. Traditional cock and pull fire devices are actuated by a routed cable and spool mechanism which allows a pressure cartridge to have a straight shot at the pusher piston. This type of device has repeated problems with the 90.degree. routing of the lanyard cable and actuation of the cocking spool. Despite the problems of these current devices, they have traditionally been considered superior to the prior generation in-line devices because it was considered the least of the problems. An in-line actuating pin could not be in-line for a straight shot at the pusher piston.